


We All Fall

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: У Дерека одержимость кроватью Стайлза





	We All Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We All Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820775) by [Cobrilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrilee/pseuds/Cobrilee). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6082122

Он не знает, когда это настолько стало в порядке вещей, что никто уже и глазом не моргнет на происходящее. Придя домой, он видит, что его кровать уже оккупирована: длинные ноги раскинуты в разные стороны, и это одновременно и самая удивительная, и самая естественная вещь на свете. Он видит расслабленное выражение лица, одну ногу, свисающую с кровати, простынь, перекинутую через бедра. Бедра, которые он видел уже не один десяток раз – пальцы всегда так и чешутся легонько провести по ним и погладить.  

Он колеблется, покусывая губу, и мнется возле кровати, желая то ли сесть на стоящий рядом стул и просто смотреть на него, пока тот не проснется, то ли опуститься на кровать и свернуться рядом с ним калачиком. Вместо этого он подходит к шкафу и открывает его так тихо, как только может. Стянув рабочую одежду, он облачается в давно выцветшую футболку и треники, сидящие на его бедрах непозволительно низко.

– Стайлз? – все еще сонно мямлит Дерек, слегка приподнимаясь на кровати и смотря на него затуманенным взглядом. – Когда ты вернулся? 

– Пять минут назад, – бормочет Стайлз, слегка повернув голову и увидев, как Дерек, лежа на одном боку, запускает руку в волосы, очаровательно торчащие с одной стороны. – Ложись спать, Дер. – Он знает, что у Дерека вновь проблемы со сном: все чаще Стайлз возвращается домой и находит его на своей кровати, после чего тот всегда возвращается в свою собственную. А это означает, что он, в лучшем случае, спит от силы несколько часов за всю ночь. 

Дерек мычит и переворачивается на живот.

– Я должен идти, – бубнит он, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. – Все же это твоя кровать.

– Мне все равно, – отвечает Стайлз на грани шепота. – Я хочу, чтобы ты хорошо выспался, больше, чем получить кровать в свое распоряжение.

На самом деле, он мог бы поспать и на кровати Дерека. И хотя лучше бы тот был в этот момент рядом с ним, ему все равно нравится быть окруженным его запахом, благодаря которому ему всегда лучше спится.

Со стороны кровати доносится копошение, и затем:

– Иди сюда.

Стайлз моргает и недоуменно приподнимает брови, когда Дерек смещается на самый край кровати.

– Что?

– Забирайся.

Стайлз уже на полпути к кровати, нога занесена, чтобы сделать следующий шаг, но он не может заставить себя его сделать. Он мечется между тем, чтобы нырнуть в омут с головой, либо же осторожно отступить.

– Стайлз. Залезай. В. Постель.

Он ныряет.

Когда он проскальзывает в постель, ему так странно ощущать то непередаваемое чувство, которое чувствуешь только дома. С технической точки зрения, он _и есть_ дома, это _его_ кровать, но он никогда не чувствовал _такого._ Это всегда была просто поверхность с простынями, где он мог поваляться или поспать несколько часов.

Огонь внутри Стайлза разгорался на протяжении нескольких месяцев, с тех пор, как пришел Дерек и сказал, что ему некуда больше идти. Стайлз знал, что тот мог найти себе жилье меньше чем за час, но он также знал, что Дерек имел в виду совсем не это, поэтому безо всяких колебаний предложил ему гостевую комнату. Не было никаких условий, типа «оставайся, пока не найдешь себе жилье» или «пока не встанешь на ноги». Предложение было не ограничено во времени, и они оба это знали. Стайлз был уверен: ни один из них не хотел, чтобы Дерек когда-либо ушел.

Тем не менее, несмотря на то, что ему стало нравиться проводить дома больше времени, чем это нужно… дом все еще был домом. Кровать была просто кроватью.

Стайлз устраивается рядом с Дереком, сворачиваясь у него на груди, млея от исходящего от него жара и чувствуя, что нашел свое место мире.

За последние дни, недели, да даже месяцы он ощущает это все явственнее, а Дерек же продолжает делать выбор в пользу кровати Стайлза. Стайлз не возражает. Каждый раз, когда он приходит домой с работы и видит на своей кровати умиротворенно спящего Дерека, его сердце окутывается теплом. После чего он переодевается в треники и футболку и забирается в кровать тому под бок. Дерек всегда просыпается, чтобы обернуть руки вокруг талии Стайлза, пристраивая подбородок ему на плечо, и затем вновь проваливается в сон.  

Стайлз не знает, что они делают или что это значит, но когда бы он ни начинал об этом думать, он всегда улыбается вместо того, чтобы волноваться. И этого достаточно, чтобы отпустить навязчивую мысль о том, что, возможно, Дерек готов остаться с ним навсегда. С другой же стороны, Стайлз знает, что Дерек – человек не слова, а действия. Он может быть не в состоянии рассказать Стайлзу о своих чувствах, но он, вне всякого сомнения, чертовски хорошо это демонстрирует.

Утром Стайлз вскользь упоминает, что хочет переделать комнату Дерека обратно в гостевую. Дерек удивленно округляет глаза, кончики его ушей краснеют, и он кивает, не говоря ни слова. Стайлз подносит к губам кружку с кофе и улыбается.

 

 


End file.
